The present invention is directed to a patient support table comprising a trestle having an upper or liftable member on which a patient support platform is mounted and a base which is connected to the upper member by a scissors jack arrangement.
Patient support tables of this type are employed, for example, in angiography for the representation or visualization of blood vessels. In this case, it is desirable that the patient be readily accessible to the physician from all sides. In addition, the patient support platform is mounted on a trestle having small dimensions and is capable of being lowered to a great extent in order that an easy transfer of the patient from the bed to the patient support platform is possible. In addition, the lifting height of the trestle is to be so great than an optimum working height for the physician can be obtained.
A patient support table of the prior art is described and disclosed in German AS No. 15 66 654. In the patient support table disclosed in this patent, the length and width of the trestle are, indeed, relatively small. However, on account of the coupling of the scissors jack to the base of the pedestal of the patient support platform, only a relatively small elevation is possible.